wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shichika's Story
Shichika's Story is the Twelfth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released on May 28, 2016. Synopsis After reuniting with an old friend, Lan explains the history of the Inuwaka Clan and their friends and the Yasuri Clan. Paul Gekko was shocked that Lan is Shichika's apprentice. Plot The Episode begins at Shintotropolis. Lan tells Paul Gekko the whole story about creation. Through a series of flashbacks, Lan explains that Shichika Yasuri sought out and employed by Togame with a mission to find the twelve legendary Deviant Blades that was hidden in the Pipe Maze. After meeting Paul Gekko and helping him collect the twelve legendary Deviant Blades, Togame is fatally wounded by Yuki Buxaplenty's created army the Yuki Androids led by Rainbow Metal Sonic. After Paul Gekko sends Metal Sonic flying, Togame tells Shichika that everything was a means toward obtaining revenge, even the part of her that fell in love with him. She states that she'd intended to kill him once her sword collection was complete and is relieved to die because it means that she would not have to do it. The last order that she gives to him is to forget about her. With her final breath, she says that she is happy and asks Shichika if it is okay for her to fall for him. After Togame's death Emonzaemon Sōda was surprised of Metal Sonic's defeat. Emonzaemon fights Paul Gekko and Shichika who wishes to be killed by the same man that killed her. He dies at the hands of Shichika and, with his last breath, asks the princess to forgive him for dying for her sake. His mask is currently in the possession of the princess. After Shichika bis fare well to Paul Gekko, he takes up Togame's wish and let's Lan become his apprentice, travelling with Hitei Hime, who set her mind on following Shichika around. Back in the present, Yuki is literally crying a river at how sad the story is; Paul Gekko recently remembered him during the journey of the Pipe Maze. Akane warns Paul Gekko that the Ten Tails returned to bring havoc into the Mushroom Kingdom, and asks the Draglade Squad if they are up to the challenge. They are indeed, quickly teams up with Lan to stop Madara and Eggman. At that moment, Professor E. Gadd crashes through the front door in his Poltergust vehicle, narrowly missing Shadow, and slams into a wall, shaking the entire house and knocking the Draglade Squad to the ground. They quickly descend the stairs and Lan asks the Professor what he is doing here. After apologizing for the crash and explaining that the Poltergust still has a few bugs in it, E. Gadd presents his latest invention: the Emerald Radar, a device shaped like a Game Boy Color that can detect the energy signatures of the Chaos Emeralds. Upon testing it out, Lan discovers that there is a Chaos Emerald in the room, and E. Gadd reveals that he has an Emerald, (the yellow) explaining that he had created the Radar by studying the Emerald. Akane Inuwaka informs the others that smoke is coming from the castle. Toadsworth then runs up and reveals that Madara has kidnapped Princess Peach (mistakened for Bowser). Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Akane Inuwaka *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Lord Shen Kiryuin *Madara Uchiha *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Sanban *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh 19th Century *Toadsworth *Princess Peach Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon